


Квартира 302

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen, Gen Work, Horror, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Pre-Slash, Psychological Drama, Ratings: R, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: 14 сентября 2013 года мой брат пропал. Три месяца безуспешных поисков, три месяца надежды и страха. Все безуспешно.





	Квартира 302

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrhelSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/gifts).



> Бета: Белинда Гардани-Гризье  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: тотал!AU, немного сюра, частичный кроссовер с игрой и фильмом Silent Hill  
> Автор много и долго курил Юнга. Считайте это варнингом.

_«14 сентября 2013 года мой брат пропал. Три месяца безуспешных поисков, три месяца надежды и страха. Все безуспешно._

_Полиция считает, что он просто сбежал. Ведь многие подростки с нестабильной психикой так поступают. Они уходят, сами не зная куда. Их гонит чувство несправедливости или отчаяния._

_Но я не верю, что Саске мог поступить так со всеми нами»._

_Из дневника Учиха Итачи._

 

Все в комнате Саске осталось таким, как если бы он вышел всего на минуту. Или вообще никуда не уходил.

Итачи рассеянно водил пальцами по корешкам книг на полке. Учебники перемежались с художественной литературой, мангой и словарями. Поддев одну из книг, чей корешок отличался от остальных особой потертостью, будто ее часто доставали, Итачи взял ее в руки.

«Жизнь после смерти» — гласили красные буквы на обложке. Он удивленно пролистнул страницы, не ожидая, что брата могла интересовать подобная литература. Хотя, кто в его возрасте не искал смысл жизни?

Тетрадный лист в клетку мягко спланировал на пол, выпав из плена книжных листов. Отложив книгу на стол, Итачи присел на корточки, и начал разглядывать записку, сделанную размашистым угловатым почерком.

_«Ты – не моя мать»._

Перевернув листок, Итачи почувствовал, как холодок ползет по спине.

_«Лучше было бы умереть»._

Сложив бумажку со странным посланием, Итачи засунул ее в карман. По-хорошему – показать бы полиции, но Итачи знал: ему лишь наигранно посочувствуют и выпроводят вон.

Полиция сделала все, что могла. Так они говорили.

К черту полицию! Так думал Итачи.

Вся эта история с пропажей младшего брата зияла белыми пятнами.

В тот день, самый обычный, Саске спокойно поужинал со всеми, ушел к себе в комнату и больше его никто не видел. Не исчезло ничего: ни одежда, ни деньги, ни скудные ценности, вроде напульсников или цепочек, которые мог бы взять с собой подросток, решивший сбежать из дома.

Итачи тяжело вздохнул, отгоняя воспоминания. Произошедшее не укладывалось в голове. Ну куда Саске мог пойти? И зачем? Или с кем?

— Итачи! – крикнула Микото. — Иди обедать.

— Иду.

 

_«Мне с самого начала не нравилась эта квартира. Было в ней что-то неуловимо неприятное. Что не удивительно, учитывая ее прошлое._

_Мы заменили все: обои, паркет, заново перекрасили потолки, но лучше от этого не стало. Тени все так же прятались по углам, скрывая свои тайны, которые были слишком близко к нам._

_Кажется, Саске тоже это чувствовал»._

_Из дневника Учиха Итачи._

 

_«Ты – не моя мать»._

Итачи сморгнул, и видение надписи на стене исчезло.

В комнате брата было пыльно и душно. Здесь давно не убирали. Микото не любила заходить сюда. Любое напоминание о Саске делало ее старше на год.

А Итачи, наоборот, проводил в комнате много свободного времени среди забытых вещей. Что-то важное скрывалось здесь, именно в этих четырех стенах. Итачи никак не мог понять - что, но был уверен – однажды он это узнает.

Он лег на идеально заправленную кровать, наблюдая, как пылинки поднялись в веселой пляске на солнечном луче, проникавшем из неплотно зашторенного окна.

Потолок. Сеть трещин на штукатурке напоминала Итачи капилляры. Мелкие-мелкие, они оплетали основание лампы -большого бумажного желтого шара. Так, словно вены оплетают сердце.

Закрыв глаза, Итачи прислушался к тишине. Она тут же вползла в уши противным звоном, мертвым и раздражающим. Но сквозь него где-то далеко Итачи расслышал тихий звук. Равномерное биение сердца.

Постепенно он начинал чувствовать, что засыпает. Медленно, плавно опускаясь в темноту, где не было уюта. Только страх.

 

_«Мне снятся кошмары. Все из-за проклятой квартиры. Мне снится, что я не могу выйти из нее, даже разбить окно, и то не получается._

_Мы зря переехали сюда, но родителей подкупила цена. Слишком дешево, чтобы быть правдой. Их не смутила печальная история нового места жительства. Им было плевать, что здесь совершились два убийства, о которых писали в газетах. А последний хозяин выпрыгнул в окно, пробив стекло своей же головой._

_Наши с Саске родители не суеверны. Я тоже не был. И сейчас понимаю, что зря»._

_Из дневника Учиха Итачи._

 

Итачи приоткрыл глаза, сразу же цепляясь взглядом за шершавую серую поверхность, на которой он лежал.

Приподнявшись, он с удивлением понял, что это асфальт. Впереди, сквозь туман, проступали контуры зданий.

— Это кошмар, — пытаясь сохранить спокойствие, произнес он. Голос тут же потонул в молочно-белом тумане.

— Эй! Тут есть кто-нибудь?! – крикнул он.

— Сон, просто очередной сон, — вставая, и потирая переносицу, прошептал он.

Шаг. Два. Итачи медленно шел по направлению к домам. Что-то хрустнуло под ногой, и он опустил взгляд. Телефон. С сенсорным дисплеем, который он и раздавил. Подняв его и повертев, Итачи на мгновение забыл, как дышать. На задней стороне сотового была прилеплена наклейка – череп с перекрещенными костями. И Итачи знал только одного человека, у которого был такой телефон.

— Саске! – закричал он, бросаясь вперед. — Саске!

Итачи казалось, что сердце выпрыгнет наружу от быстрого бега, когда он наконец-то достиг ближайшего здания. Над входом висел покосившийся и облезлый от времени щит.

_«Госпиталь св. Генри»._

Только отдышавшись, Итачи смог рассмотреть то, что было скрыто в тумане. Выбитые окна ощерились острыми пиками стекол, распахнутая настежь дверь приглашала в темный холл, откуда тянуло сыростью и плесенью.

Итачи осторожно перешагнул порог, под подошвами ботинок тут же захрустели осколки. Странный сон казался все более и более реальным.

Он вытер выступивший на лбу пот рукой, в которой все еще был зажат покалеченный сотовый.

— Это кошмар, — попытка убедить себя, — я проснусь…

Истошно завыла сирена противовоздушной тревоги, и мир стремительно стал меняться. Очертания искажались, плыли. Отшатнувшись от упавшей на пол потолочной лампы, Итачи запнулся о порог и чуть было не упал, но успел вовремя схватиться за косяк. Он обернулся.

Сзади наползала ночь. И не было ничего страшнее этой ночи. Сзади липкой тьмой колыхался ад.

 

_«Это место проклято. Иногда мне кажется, что я схожу с ума. Нельзя же наяву видеть, как колышется и пульсирует темнота в такт ударам невидимого сердца. Темнота таиться в углах, и иногда у меня создается ощущение, что она стремится выползти оттуда. На свет»._

_Из дневника Учиха Итачи._

 

Хватая ртом воздух, Итачи проснулся. Комната брата уже погрузилась в вечернюю полутьму.

Сон. Просто сон, но… все внутри замерло, когда Итачи понял, что судорожно сжимает что-то в руке. Он медленно повернул голову и разжал кулак.

На покрывало упал черный прямоугольник телефона. Разбитого, с дурацкой наклейкой на задней крышке.

— Брат, — прохрипел Итачи, не веря своим глазам. – Где же ты?

 

_«Родители ничего не видят. Их миру, лишенному зрения, недоступно то, что вижу я._

_Галлюцинации? Не смешите меня! В нашем роду не было сумасшедших, с чего бы мне сходить с ума? Иногда я вижу. Просто вижу то, что не должен. То, чего нет в этой долбаной реальности. Но тогда – в какой есть? И сколько их?»_

_Из дневника Учиха Итачи._

 

_«Все наши страхи, все наши слабости - как на ладони. Она смотрит на меня глазами-окнами, путает мысли. Зовет._

_Ей так плохо одной._

_Она – Мать. Сочленение всех наших кошмаров»._

_Из ненайденного дневника Учиха Саске._

Итачи тупо смотрел в экран телевизора, показывающего лишь помехи. Часы давно перевалили за полночь, и в квартире царила тишина.

Он хотел показать телефон кому-нибудь, чтобы убедиться – он реален. Но отец все еще не пришел с работы, а мать заперлась в спальне, отказываясь выходить.

Где черти носили Фугаку, Итачи даже не подозревал. Все попытки связаться с ним оканчивались безразличным «абонент вне зоны действия сети».

Наверное, Итачи волновался бы, будь у него силы. Но внутри все словно сковало пустотой. Никаких эмоций, никаких мыслей. Ничего.

Он пристально вглядывался в экран, пока глаза не начали слезиться. И в этот момент сквозь белый шум проступили слова.

_«Останься здесь»._

Сморгнув, Итачи запрокинул голову, не желая смотреть на очередное видение.

Мелкие трещинки-вены на потолке тут же сложились в фразу.

_«Выхода нет»._

Из спальни матери раздался страшный вой. 

 

_«Отец настаивает, чтобы я обратился к психиатру. Они думают, что я параноик, потому что утверждаю, что эта квартира - зло. Старый дурак, не видящий дальше своего носа. Дальше привычной и такой правильной реальности._

_Я боюсь, что Саске видел то же, что и я. И думаю, что полиция не найдет его, потому что случилось что-то иное. Страшное. Понять бы – что?»_

_Из дневника Учиха Итачи._

Комната, бывшая запертой, теперь была открыта. На кровати извивалось нечто, которое никак не могло быть Микото. Тело вывернутое в невозможной, переломанной позе, на секунду застыло и вновь издало душераздирающий вопль. Итачи поплелся назад, зажимая рот ладонью от подкатившей тошноты. Существо свесилось с кровати и вытянуло вперед когтистую руку, на пальце которой поблескивало кольцо с изумрудом. Мамино кольцо.

— Нет, нет, нет, — шептал Итачи, отступая, пока не уперся спиной в дверь ванной, — это сон, я все еще сплю.

Рука нащупала ручку двери и, стараясь не смотреть на тянущееся к нему чудовище, Итачи осторожно повернул ее, боясь, что внутри его может ждать что-то похуже.

В ванной было пусто. Итачи судорожно задвинул щеколду и обернулся к зеркалу, покрытому изморозью.

_«Это не сон»._

Буквы проступали одна за другой, словно кто-то невидимый чертил их пальцем.

Итачи подошел ближе и рукавом начал стирать блестящую ледяную крошку с поверхности зеркала.

Из него на Итачи смотрел Саске. Брат выдохнул на стекло и на запотевшем пространстве написал: «игеБ».

 

_«Она выворачивает меня наизнанку. И я вижу то, что спрятано глубоко внутри. Она достает это моими окровавленными пальцами. Гнилое сердце все еще бьется»._

_Из ненайденного дневника Учиха Саске._

 

_«Беги»._

Итачи слышал, как за дверью происходит какая-то возня, сопровождаемая тихими хрипами и стонами.

— Куда бежать? Саске, где ты? – в зеркале отражалось его собственное лицо. — Куда, Саске?

Выхода не было. Итачи сам запер себя в ловушке. Сидеть здесь? Когда все его существо кричало о том, что нужно выбираться?

Он глубоко вдохнул, стараясь успокоиться, повернулся к двери и медленно, все еще сомневаясь, протянул руку к щеколде. Тихо-тихо, чтобы существо снаружи не услышало его раньше времени, он переместил задвижку в сторону. И резко распахнул дверь, готовясь бежать.

— Что случилось, Итачи? – Микото удивленно смотрела на него. — На тебе лица нет.

— Не подходи! – от неожиданности он отшатнулся и попятился назад.

— Да что с тобой?! – она протянула к нему руку.

— Кто ты? Что ты такое?! – в спину уперлась раковина. Все. Бежать некуда. Он упустил свой единственный шанс.

 

_«Мир словно раскололся надвое._

_Из дневника Учиха Итачи._

— Я давно говорил, что тебе надо обратиться к специалисту, — зло процедил Фугаку, сверля его взглядом.

— Все в порядке, отец, — Итачи уже понял, что привычная реальность вернулась. Произошедшее теперь казалось горячечным бредом, и Итачи с радостью бы поверил, что так оно и есть, если бы не телефон, все еще лежащий у него в кармане.

— Ты напугал мать.

«Это еще кто кого», — подумал, но не сказал. Отец и так уже, кажется, видел в нем то ли умалишенного, то ли наркомана.

— Послушай, — Фугаку потер переносицу и теперь его голос зазвучал устало, — я понимаю, что тебе тяжело. После исчезновения Саске нам всем приходится нелегко…

Сколько раз Итачи уже слышал эту песню? О том, что все страдают, но должны смириться. Множество. И с каждым разом внутри все сильнее распускался красный бутон ярости.

— Все будет в порядке, — прервал он отца, не желая слушать все снова, — я справлюсь.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — в прищуренных глазах читались недоверие и тоска, — я не хочу потерять и второго сына.

— Нет. Ты просто не хочешь искать, — словно выплюнул Итачи. Зря, конечно. Скандал был ему ни к чему.

— Прекрати! – прикрикнул Фугаку. — Прекрати нести эту чушь про квартиру и какое-то зло! Иначе, клянусь богом, я запру тебя в психушке! Ты этого хочешь?

— Нет, этого хочешь ты, — наверное, виноват стресс. Итачи начал говорить и уже не мог остановиться. – Все, чтобы не видеть правды. Не хочешь менять свои представления о реальности? Даже чтобы найти Саске? Не хочешь меня слушать…

— Заткнись! – хлесткая пощечина на секунду обожгла болью.— Чтобы я больше этого не слышал!

— Как скажешь, отец, – Итачи медленно выдохнул, сквозь сжатые зубы.

Когда-то он любил человека, стоящего перед ним.

А сейчас уже даже не знал, кто он на самом деле. 

 

_«Один раз уйдешь и уже не сможешь вернуться. Она пустит в тебя корни, затянет в свое нутро._

_Сначала это просто сны. Потом – кошмары наяву._

_Все, кто пришел к Ней, – мы все — Ее дети. И она никого не отпустит, даже тех, кто не видит правды._

_Из ненайденного дневника Учиха Саске._

Итачи был уверен только в одном – брат не уходил из квартиры. Он исчез прямо в ней, словно бы та была гигантским лабиринтом, в котором с легкостью можно заблудиться.

Он снова вернулся в комнату Саске. Тускло вспыхнула под потолком люстра, в которой вечно перегорали лампочки, и теперь предметы освещала всего одна из них.

Где-то здесь должна быть подсказка, что происходит с ними. Итачи был уверен, что брат тоже видел нечто, притаившееся в квартире. Он помнил, что с момента переезда сюда, Саске стал вести себя иначе, чем обычно. И без того не слишком общительный подросток превратился в мрачную тень самого себя.

Родители не замечали, полностью поглощенные обживанием нового места. Неприятно об этом думать, но и Итачи не слишком обращал внимание на брата. Учеба в университете занимала тогда почти все его время.

Это уже потом, после исчезновения, он вспоминал и анализировал.

Тихий шорох кулера и мигание светодиодов привлекло взгляд. Компьютер медленно загружался, хотя его никто и не включал.

Противный холодок пробежал по спине, но Итачи заставил себя подойти ближе.

На мониторе мигнуло желто-оранжевое окошко «Word».

«Новый документ» состоял из одной повторяющейся фразы: «Бросай все, беги отсюда». 

 

_«За пределами стен – Тьма. Город, обреченный на постоянное умирание. Разрушенный, нависающий над головой , - город бродящих в нем теней. Наверное, все они когда-то были людьми, а может, и остаются ими, не зная, где бродят их души. Неважно. Все равно – все обречены. Когда наступает Темнота, то приходит Ужас. И он намного страшнее смерти._

_Здесь нет света. Даже в этих стенах. Есть только безумие. Только Мать._

_Вечность в кошмаре._

_Она хочет видеть меня настоящим. Без оков правил, совести и морали. Без кожи._

_Она знает, какими мы должны быть. И лучше смерть, чем это знание, но ее не существует. Не здесь»._

_Из ненайденного дневника Учиха Саске._

 

Итачи открыл свойства документа и посмотрел дату и время создания. Сегодня. Только что. Не прошло и пяти минут.

— Саске? – тихо позвал он, не зная, слышит ли его брат. – Что происходит? Где ты?

Комната молчала. Ни появляющихся из ниоткуда компьютерных файлов, ни записок, ни видений.

— Ты же здесь! Я знаю!

С грохотом и звоном упала прикроватная лампа. И тут же погас верхний свет.

Итачи кинул взгляд за окно, но фонари, обычно освещающие двор, не горели.

Сглотнув вставший в горле ком, Итачи почувствовал что-то неправильное. Там, снаружи, в непроницаемом мраке.

— Иди ко мне, — шепот, казалось, исходил прямо из стен.

— Кто ты? – севшим голосом спросил Итачи, озираясь по сторонам.

— Я жду тебя.

— Где мой брат?

— Со мной, — шепот стал совсем тихим и комната погрузилась в оглушающую тишину.

Итачи прошел к двери, не слыша даже собственных шагов. В коридоре никого не было.

— Мама? Отец? – позвал он, все еще смутно надеясь, что отсутствие света - всего лишь проблема местной электростанции, а не очередной виток непонятного кошмара.

Дверь в гостиную отворилась с оглушающим скрипом. Таким, словно металлом скребли по стеклу.

Сочтя это за приглашение, Итачи осторожно двинулся вперед, несмотря на то, что разум говорил ему остановиться. Вернуться в спальню Саске. И тогда, может быть, все закончится.

— Здесь есть кто-нибудь? – Итачи заглянул в комнату. Взгляд наткнулся на силуэт человека, висящего в воздухе. Тело странно дернулось, и Итачи сумел различить веревки, тянущиеся к рукам и ногам человека.

— Это – твое желание, — шепот прозвучал почти над ухом, и Итачи судорожно обернулся. Никого.

— Уходи, — прохрипел до боли знакомый голос.

Осознание того, кто перед ним, полыхнуло в голове вспышкой.

— Саске!

 

_«Она – это я._

_Она – это ты._

_Она – это мы все._

_Мать»._

_Из ненайденного дневника Учиха Саске.  
_

 

То, что Итачи принял за веревки, оказалось металлическими прутами. Они торчали из стен и пропарывали насквозь тело брата, а свисающая с потолка вязанка проводов была обвита вокруг его шеи.

— Ты слышишь меня? – Итачи аккуратно убрал с лица Саске волосы, пытаясь сообразить, что ему делать. Надо было как-то освободить брата, но Итачи было страшно лишний раз дотрагиваться до израненного тела.

— Что ты наделал, идиот? – Саске приоткрыл глаза. Несмотря на темноту, Итачи явственно увидел, как поблескивают влажные белки.

— Подожди, я сейчас, — он протянул руку к проводам, но Саске резко дернул головой в сторону.

— Не нужно, — выдохнул тот и конвульсивно дернулся.

Изо рта потекло густое и темное.

Боль ослепила Итачи. Сердце забухало в висках, а сознание начало уплывать. Он опустил голову, и увидел еще один прут, насквозь пронзивший их обоих.

— Я же говорю – беги, — с каждым словом изо рта выплескивалась кровь.

Схватившись руками за скользкий металл, Итачи застонал сквозь зубы. Надо было как-то убрать этот чертов штырь, но любое движение приносило новую волну боли. И не только ему.

— Ты привыкнешь, — окровавленные губы Саске расползлись в улыбке.

— Мы же умрем, — с трудом выдавил Итачи.

— Нет, — Саске с трудом рассмеялся. — Она будет снимать с тебя кожу, заставит вспороть живот и вынуть собственные кишки, или перерезать себе горло. Но ты не умрешь. Ты будешь открывать глаза снова и снова. Снова и снова. Пока не станешь настоящим.

— Кем?

— Одним из Ее кошмаров.

Итачи потерял сознание.

 

_«И даже боль перестает быть болью, когда ее слишком много»._

_Из ненайденного дневника Учиха Саске._

 

 

Тусклый красный свет, словно от ламп аварийного освещения, заливал комнату. Итачи приподнялся на руках, тут же вляпавшись во что-то липкое. Он поднес пальцы к лицу и поморщился. Кровь. И запах тут же ударил в ноздри, вызывая тошноту.

В памяти всплыли события перед тем, как он отключился, и Итачи резко провел рукой по груди и животу. Ничего. Раны не было.

— Очнулся?

Вздрогнув, Итачи обернулся. Саске сидел у стены, покрытой кровавыми разводами, и исподлобья смотрел на него.

— Где мы? – что-то настораживало Итачи в брате, но он никак не мог понять, что именно. Поза или взгляд.

— Здесь, — лаконично ответил тот, — или нигде. Смотря с какой стороны смотреть.

— Надо выбираться.

Итачи не знал, как это сделать, но сидеть сложа руки тоже не мог. Не мог сдаться, особенно теперь, когда нашел Саске.

— Ты ведь уже видел их?

— Кого? – не понял Итачи.

— Родителей.

Вспомнилась мать, оказавшаяся странной тварью.

— Видел.

— Они не дадут нам уйти. А если и дадут каким-то чудом, то Она – нет.

— Так, — Итачи вытер руку о футболку, — кто – они, и кто – Она?

— Стражи и Мать. Думаешь, что только мы с тобой здесь? Нет, — хмыкнул Саске, — мы не первые. Первыми были они. Ничего не подозревающие и слепые.

— Родители… тоже? – верить в это не хотелось. Хотя… он ведь сам видел.

— Ну да, — спокойно ответил Саске, — они растерзают тебя, стоит только выйти из этой комнаты.

— Мда, они мало чем отличаются от тех, — Итачи нервно усмехнулся, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово, — которые настоящие.

— Ты не понимаешь, да? – Саске закатил глаза.

— Не понимаю – что?

— То, что ты видишь здесь, и есть настоящее.

 

_«Я хотел бы все забыть, но не могу. Память возвращается кошмарами. Стоит только остаться в темноте, как мне начинает казаться, что сейчас все повторится»._

_Из дневника Учиха Итачи._

_«Даже если уйдешь, – все равно останешься там»._

_Из ненайденного дневника Учиха Саске._

 

Выбить окно не получалось. За дверью ждали те, кого Саске назвал Стражами.

— Мне один раз удалось добраться до ванной, — лениво бросил Саске.

— И что потом?

— Потом они разодрали меня на клочки и знатно поужинали.

— Это тогда, когда ты оставил то сообщение? На зеркале? – Итачи старался не показывать, что его передернуло от слов Саске.

— Да. А ты так и не ушел.

— Я не мог бросить тебя.

— Зря.

Саске провел ладонью по полу и слизал подсохшую кровь с пальцев.

— Кислая. Старая, — поморщившись, произнес он, — наша с тобой. Когда придет Темнота, мы снова будем умирать. И так каждый раз. Каждый сраный раз! Но однажды Она очистит нас. Не знаю, — Саске ударился затылком о стену, — мы ведь уже часть Ее, так что кем станем потом?

Чем дальше, тем сильнее казалось Итачи, что Саске тронулся умом. Впрочем, это было не удивительно, судя по тому, что удалось пережить. Если брат здесь уже давно, то ничего странного.

— Я не знаю, кто Ее породил, — продолжил Саске, — может, коллективное бессознательное, может, еще какая-то херня. Я долго думал об этом, пытался что-то выяснить, но это сложно в моем положении, понимаешь? Я точно знаю, что Она впитывает все темное, что есть у нас. Она везде, Итачи. В этих стенах. Во всех, кто жил и будет жить здесь.

— Откуда ты все это знаешь?

— Чем больше Она проникает в меня, тем легче Ее понять. Я здесь давно, — ухмыльнулся Саске, — и, может быть, даже еще человек.

— В любом случае, нам нужно убираться отсюда поскорее.

— Как? – безразлично спросил Саске. — Выхода нет. Я пытался. Лучше смириться, тогда мучения закончатся быстрее.

Итачи глубоко вдохнул спертый воздух комнаты. Саске сдался, но это не означало, что и ему стоило это сделать.

 

_«Тогда я понял одно: для того, чтобы убить зверя, нужно самому стать зверем»._

_Из дневника Учиха Итачи._

 

— Нужно избавиться от этих Стражей, — Итачи мерил шагами комнату.

— И как ты это сделаешь? – Саске уже не сидел, а лежал, не обращая внимания на запекшуюся кровь под щекой.

— Здесь есть какое-нибудь оружие?

— Полно, только толку-то… Вряд ли ты сможешь им воспользоваться, когда оно будет направлено на тебя же.

— Нужно попробовать.

— Пробуй.

— Саске, ты так говоришь, будто тебе все равно – останемся мы здесь или выберемся, — Итачи замер рядом с братом.

— Она говорит, что боль несет очищение. Мы теряем разум, и только тогда становимся свободными.

— И ты в это веришь?

— Я на это надеюсь.

Брат медленно, но верно сходил с ума. Теперь Итачи видел это так ясно, что было даже удивительно, как он раньше не понял. По кривым усмешкам, нездорово блестящим глазам, странным словам.

— Я вытащу тебя, слышишь? – он опустился на колени, и потрепал Саске по волосам. — Все будет хорошо.

— Ты сам-то в это веришь?

Свет погас.

 

_«Коллективное бессознательное. Саске был почти прав. Тень – вот с чем мы имели дело»._

_Из дневника Учиха Итачи._

Пахло кровью. Итачи попытался пошевелиться, но внезапно понял, что не может этого сделать.

— Я тебя люблю, братишка, — прошептал ему на ухо Саске, и перед взглядом Итачи блеснуло лезвие ножа. – Я буду делать это с любовью.

Первый надрез пришелся на скулу.

— Сегодня Она мне сказала, что я могу попробовать быть палачом. Тогда Она перестанет меня мучить каждый раз. Если ты добровольно…

— Добровольно соглашусь на Ее игры? В таком случае, кто пытал тебя, Саске?

Тот замер. Нож покачнулся в опасной близости от глаза.

— Это были родители? – наугад спросил Итачи. Ему казалось, что еще немного, и он доберется до правды.

— Знаешь, — в голосе Саске слышалась усмешка, — если я буду делать это с тобой, то однажды ты станешь таким же, как и я. Иначе сойдешь с ума. Но я-то настоящий, не то что…

— Так кто?

— Ты.

 

_«Меня не было там, но для Саске я оказался так же реален. Его чувства ко мне воплотились в двойника. Озлобленного, желающего вытравить неправильную любовь. Так вот в чем было дело. Но на самом деле он никогда не хотел мне зла»_

_Из дневника Учиха Итачи._

 

— Прекрати, — голос Итачи дрожал от боли, когда острые порезы избороздили лицо.

— Я только начал, братишка. Только начал. Хочу, чтобы ты кричал от боли, как раньше я… Я же тебя люблю, понимаешь? И только тогда, когда ты избавишься от стереотипов, ты сможешь мне ответить.

— Ты сам не понимаешь, о чем говоришь.

— Лучше некоторых. Родители, общество, мы с тобой мрази на их фоне. Мать сделает так, чтобы мы были счастливы, пусть даже здесь. Пусть мы никогда не вернемся.

Удар ножа полоснул по шее, и Итачи чуть не выгнуло дугой, когда из горла и рта хлынул поток соленой крови.

— Умирай, Итачи. Привыкай. Все-таки настоящий я лучше иллюзий. Они, поверь мне, гораздо более разнообразны. Я ведь хотел избавиться от тебя. Думал, что станет лучше. А теперь все наоборот. Ты здесь. Мы сможем быть вместе.

Итачи потерял сознание.

 

  
_«Мне было страшно. Но Мать сказала – прорветесь сквозь табу и будете свободны. Пусть даже в проклятой квартире. Мне нужен мой брат, и если для этого мне предстоит убивать его раз за разом, – я сделаю это. Смерть так сближает. Заставляет нас чувствовать»_

_Из ненайденного дневника Учиха Саске._

__

 

_«Страх – наша самая большая проблема»_

_Из дневника Учиха Итачи._

 

Он очнулся от ощущения теплого и тяжелого на своем теле. С осторожностью открыв глаза, он увидел Саске, привалившегося к нему сбоку и, кажется, спящего. Это был не тот маньяк, который орудовал ножом в темноте. Это был его любимый брат, которого он так упорно искал и наконец-то нашел.

— Выпусти нас, — прошептал Итачи в потолок, — мне плевать, что будет, если люди узнают. Я и так готов смириться с этим, я не собираюсь умирать каждую ночь только для того, чтобы Саске поверил в то, что я люблю его. Ты и так уже сломала его. Оставь его, прочь от Саске.

— Ммм… ты что-то сказал? – Саске сонно приоткрыл глаза. – Вот видишь, ни следа с веселой ночки.

— Саске, меня не надо убивать, чтобы заставить меня полюбить тебя. Это и так всегда было. Внутри. Просто ты сам ничего не видел.

— Любишь меня? – зрачки Саске расширились. — Но ты мой брат. Ты не можешь.

— Но тебе же можно. Чем я хуже?

Саске замер, как натянутая струна и покрутил головой по сторонам.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что все так легко? Что я зря… все это…

Итачи притянул голову брата к своей груди в успокаивающем жесте.

— Страх - наша проблема. Мы не можем выйти отсюда, потому что боимся. Родителей, людей… Ты все еще боишься их?

— Стражей? – Саске сжал рукав Итачи в кулаке. — А как их не бояться? И не убить, потому что это - они. Мама с папой.

— Не бойся их. Они скажут, что мы с тобой уроды, но не убьют. А мы уедем из квартиры куда подальше. Прямо сейчас.

— Как?

— Через дверь, – Итачи столкнул Саске с себя и поднялся. – Или окно. Просто не бойся.

Стекло под рукой начало таять, словно лед от прикосновения тепла. Внизу была пустая улица, замощенная булыжником.

— Дай мне руку, — он протянул Саске ладонь и с радостью ощутил, как сомкнулись пальцы на его собственных, — тут невысоко.

За карнизом бушевал ветер.

— Она молчит.

— Значит Она ничего не может больше сделать. Давай, Саске. Один шаг и мы будем свободны… всего один шаг.

 

_«Я верил, что Саске на это способен. Как и в то, что часть его навсегда останется в квартире 302»_

_Из дневника Учиха Итачи._

 

 

_«Ветер врезался мне в лицо, а потом асфальт. Я слышал, как рядом упало тело. Вокруг было солнечно и людно. Они уже столпились вокруг нас. Кто-то вызывал скорую, кто-то проверял на моей шее пульс. Но я чувствовал, что все в порядке, пытаясь встать и натыкаясь ладонями на стекла. Это мелочь. Я натворил столько ерунды, что скорее всего никогда полностью не избавлюсь от Матери»._

_Из ненайденного дневника Учиха Саске._

 

Они не пострадали, что было очень странно. Слегка ошалелые, они шмыгнули в толпу, растворяясь среди людей. Больница – кому это надо, припишут ведь двойное самоубийство.

Саске тяжело вздохнул, когда они оказались в тенистом парке.

— И что теперь?

— Начнем все заново. Вместе.

Итачи притянул брата к себе и бережно поцеловал в висок.

 

_«15 мая 2014 года из дома ушел и не вернулся Учиха Итачи. Все вещи были на своих местах, ценности и деньги в том числе. Полиция проводит расследование по поводу этого инцидента, но предположительно сбежавшего так и не удается найти. Стоит упомянуть, что 14 сентября 2013 года точно так же исчез его младший брат»_

_Из отчета полиции_.


End file.
